10 TIVA Drabbles
by Miss Mila
Summary: My turn to write the 10 Ipod Drabbles. This one is for TIVA. Please READ and REVIEW!


_**Ten Songs; Ten Drabbles:**_

_**An NCIS TIVA fic**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the NCIS characters, places, themes, etc. I don't own any of the songs that I have written drabbles for. No copyright infringement intended. **_

_**A/N: Yeah, yeah, you've seen it a bazillion times; the IPOD Drabble Challenge. Well, now it's a bazillion and one. Hope you like this. **_

_**

* * *

**_

**1) Surrender- Ashlee Simpson **

"So, conditions?" He asks competitively.

"I win, you buy me drinks." She says without hesitation.

"And I win?" He asks, eyebrow raised.

She frowns at the thought. "I buy _you _drinks."

A win-win situation, he thinks. "Deal."

She circles him, waiting for an opportunity to knock him to the ground and pin his arms behind him. He does the same. That's what she loves about him. He isn't afraid to be a man and _try _to beat her in a fight. Unlike these other _gentlemen. _

Time passes and he lunges at her; she quickly dodges him. This little game of cat-and-mouse goes on and on. Finally he raises his hands in a time-out.

"Come on, Ziva. Let's just go for the drinks."

"Un-uh, Tony, all you have to do is just surrender."

**2) Sticking With You- Addison Road**

"Ziva?"

His voice is gentle. Much more gentle than she would ever know he was capable of. She looks up at him, her hair covering her tear-stained face.

"Are you all right?"

She looks away, not wanting to show her vulnerable side.

"You don't have to tell me." He says simply.

She looks over at him, and he pulls her into his arms. "You know that I'm sticking with you, that I'll be here for you, right? I'm not going anywhere."

She buries her head in his chest and nods.

**3) Kazna Za Bezobrazne- Indira Radic (*Translation below)**

"Ziva? Ziva!"

She says nothing and continues to type up her report.

"Ziva, come on! Pass me that file."

No response.

A confused Abby and Gibbs look from the side of the bullpen.

"Abby?"

"Yeah, Gibbs?"

"What's up with DiNozzo and Ziva?"

Abby frowns. "She got tired."

"Of what?"

"Of chasing."

Tony was still trying to get a decent response from Ziva.

"Ziva. Talk to me."

"No, DiNozzo, you had your chance. You lost it. And this, this is your punishment." She walks away.

_Ouch._

**4) Tattoo- Jordan Sparks**

"I'm going back to Israel tomorrow. The NCIS wants me to do something for my work as a liaison." She tells him over dinner one night.

"Oh? How long?" He asks, forkful of spaghetti half way to his mouth.

She sighs. "Two weeks, three weeks tops."

He puts his fork down. She knows he must be pretty upset if he's putting food down.

"And what will you be doing?"

She smiles. "Meeting with people, important people from the looks of it. And trying not to kill them…"

This makes him smile. "I'm gonna miss you."

"I was just thinking the same thing."

He sighs. "What did Gibbs say?"

"He said that to have fun and try not to hurt anyone…more than necessary."

"When do you leave?"

"In the morning. I'll call you."

"I'll drive you."

"Okay. Deal."

**5) 7 Things- Miley Cyrus**

There's a fine line between love and hate. But sometimes that line becomes blurry. Sometimes that line disappears altogether. He was a perfect example of that. She loved him. She hated him. He confused her.

There were certain things she hated about him. The way that he looked at others. It was a guy thing. But she expected him to be above that. Apparently she was wrong. The way that he was scared to tell her how he really felt. The way that he used humor as a defense mechanism. The way he couldn't tell that she needed him. The way that he didn't know that she loved him. The way that he would do anything to get justice. The way that he was reckless.

There were certain things she loved about him. How he knew when to hold her. How he made her laugh. How his eyes twinkled. How he protected her. How he was competitive. How he never backed down from a challenge. How he was there.

Yep. She loved him. And she hated him.

**6) To Bring You Back - Paul Alan **

She thanked the taxi driver as he helped her get her suitcase from the trunk of the yellow car. Giving him is money, she wheeled the suitcase through the busy airport. She loved airports. The hustle and bustle and noise, she loved all of that. But she was a little paranoid with all those people around…

She made her way to the luggage check, when she was aware that someone was calling her name. It was her name; of this she was sure. After all, not many people have the name 'Ziva'.

She turned around and saw Tony jogging toward her.

"Tony?"

"Hey."

"What are you doing here? My flight is about to leave."

Tony looked her in the eyes, and leaned forward. Their lips met.

"About that…don't go. Stay."

She touched her lips with her fingers. "Stay?"

He nods, never breaking away from her gaze. "Stay."

She does.

**7) Words I Couldn't Say- Rascal Flatts**

It was on the tip of her tongue. Those words sat there, mocking her inability to utter them. 3 words. 8 letters. Why were they so hard to say?

Then again, it wasn't like she exactly had opportunities to say it. Sure, she saw him often enough. But there were always others there. Listening. Waiting. Maybe waiting for the very thing she couldn't say.

But why didn't he say it? He thought it. She knew that. The way he looked at her. She knew he wanted to. But he didn't. Then again, she didn't either.

She would say it one day. He would as well. But by then, what if the opportunity had passed; what if it was too late?

**8) Pocket Full of Sunshine- Natasha Beddingfield**

She had been crying. He could tell.

"Hey."

She looks up at him. "Hey."

"Come on now, don't cry." He says gently.

She shakes her head. "I don't want to."

"Then why are you?"

"I don't know."

He leans close to her, his lips by her ear. "Wanna know a little secret?"

She smiles slightly. "What?"

He puts his hand in his pocket. "I have a pocket full of sunshine that always cheers me up."

She smiles at him, face tearstained. "Oh, really?"

He pulls out a chocolate, her favorite. "Here."

She unwraps the chocolate and takes a bite, giving the rest to him. "Thank you."

"Anytime, Ziva, anytime."

**9) Courage Is- The Strange Familiar**

She had loved before. Really been in love. But then he left. And she was hurt. So she didn't love again. Not for a while. They wondered why she was alone. But she didn't listen to the rumors. She didn't care. They didn't know what it was like to have that one person walk away; forever. Or maybe they did. But she didn't care. She didn't have the courage to go through all that again.

But he came. And he gave her that courage. He loved her. She returned the favor. She loved. And now, now she knows what courage really is.

**10) Headstrong- Trapt**

Stubborn. Determined. Headstrong. Whatever you call it, she was it. He loved her for it. Her brash determination when it came to putting those in jail. Her competitiveness. He loved her for all of it, but it called for a lot of arguments.

Today was no different. This one time, though, he wasn't going to fight her for it. He was going to let her have her way. He saw how much it meant to her. And how much it meant to himself as well.

He simply nodded that wonderful miraculous day in the hospital when she said, tears of joy in her eyes, and maybe his, "we're naming him Anthony."

* * *

_**A/N: Did you like it? I had a blast writing it, it was really fun. Now ***TRANSLATION: 'Kazna Za Bezobrazne' roughly translates to 'Punishment for Fools'.*** The song is about how the lady chased after this one man, but he didn't like her, so she stopped, and then he chased after her and she ignored him and was like, 'you're a fool and that's your punishment'. Please, please, please REVIEW and tell me if you liked **_


End file.
